wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Otello/Akt II
__NOEDITSECTION__ Scena pierwsza Miasto portowe na Cyprze. Taras nad morzem Wchodzi Montano z dwoma obywatelami. ; MONTANO : Czy tam co widać na morzu z przylądka? ; PIERWSZY OBYWATEL : Nic prócz wysoko wezbranej powodzi. : Nie mogłem dostrzec ni jednego żagla : Pomiędzy niebem a powierzchnią fali. ; MONTANO : Coś dziś wiatr głośno przemawiał do lądu; : Nie pomnę, aby kiedy szturm podobny : Do parapetów naszych zakołatał. : Jeśli tak samo dął na pełnym morzu, : Jakiż dębowy bal, bity kafarem : Walących się nań fal, mógł nie wyjść z fugi? : O czymże przyjdzie nam usłyszeć? ; DRUGI OBYWATEL :::::::::: Pewnie : O rozproszeniu tureckiej eskadry. : Bo stańcie jeno na wspienionym brzegu : I patrzcie, jak to rozdąsane wały : Miotają się ku chmurom, jak bałwany : Rozkołysane, z monstrualną grzywą, : Rzygają wodę w oczy Niedźwiedzicy : I zdają się chcieć zalać wieczny świecznik : Gwiazdy Polarnej. Nigdym jeszcze dotąd : Nie widział takiej wściekłości żywiołu. ; MONTANO : Jeśli turecka flota nie zdążyła : Wcześnie się schronić do jakiej zatoki, : To po niej; ujść jej nie będzie podobna. Wchodzi Trzeci obywatel. ; TRZECI OBYWATEL : Wieści, panowie! Wojna już skończona. : Tak srodze Turkom dała się we znaki : Ta nawałnica, że plan ich okulał; : Jeden z weneckich okrętów był świadkiem : Ciężkiego szwanku i rozbicia większej : Części ich floty. ; MONTANO :::::: Pewnaż to wiadomość? ; TRZECI OBYWATEL : Okręt ów właśnie zawinął do portu: : Jest to weroński bryg. Kasjo, namiestnik : Bohaterskiego Murzyna Otella, : Wysiadł już na ląd; sam wódz, opatrzony : W pełnomocnictwo nieograniczone, : Na morzu jeszcze jest żeglując ku nam. ; MONTANO : Cieszę się z tego, godzien on być rządcą. ; TRZECI OBYWATEL : Tenże sam jednak Kasjo, co nam przyniósł : Pociechę wieścią o klęsce tureckiej, : Smutną ma minę i modły zanosi : Za całość wodza, bo ich rozdzieliła : Gwałtowna burza. ; MONTANO :::::: Bogdajby ocalał! : Służyłem pod nim; jest to całą gębą : Żołnierz i hetman. Idźmy do przystani : Przybyły okręt powitać i posłać : Wzrok na spotkanie dzielnego Otella : Aż tam, gdzie krańce morza i błękitu : W jedno spływają. ; TRZECI OBYWATEL :::::: Idźmy, bo co chwila : Nowych się gości możemy spodziewać. Wchodzi Kasjo. ; KASJO : Dzięki wam, mężni obrońcy tej wyspy, : Za te przychylne uczucia dla wodza. : Oby go nieba zachowały cało! : Bo oddzielony od niego zostałem : Pośród bałwanów wzburzonego morza. ; MONTANO : Dobryż ma okręt? ; KASJO :::::: Mocno zbudowany, : I sternik mistrzem jest w swoim rzemiośle; : Nadzieje moje przeto nie są jeszcze : Śmiertelnie chore i liczą na bliski : Powrót do zdrowia. Glosy za sceną: „Żagiel! żagiel! żagiel!” : Co to za krzyki słychać? Wchodzi Czwarty obywatel. ; CZWARTY OBYWATEL : Miasto opustoszało. Tłumy ludu : Na brzeg wybiegły i wołają: żagiel! ; KASJO : Moja nadzieja zwiastuje Otella. Słychać wystrzały. ; DRUGI OBYWATEL : Wydają teraz powitalne salwy: : Nie jest to zatem w każdym razie okręt : Nieprzyjacielski. ; KASJO :::::: Idź pan, proszę, zobacz, : I przynieś nam wieść pewną, kto to przybył. ; DRUGI OBYWATEL : Spieszę natychmiast. Wychodzi ; MONTANO ::::::: Panie namiestniku, : Chciej mi powiedzieć, czy wasz wódz ma żonę? ; KASJO : I jaką jeszcze! Zaślubił dziewicę, : Która z opisem najidealniejszym : Może się równać, która by zdołała : Najwytworniejsze pióro w kłopot wprawić, : Bo mieści w sobie wszelką doskonałość, : Na jaką może zdobyć się natura. Drugi obywatel wraca. : Któż to przypłynął? ; DRUGI OBYWATEL :::::: To niejaki Jago, : Chorąży wodza. ; KASJO : Szczęśliwą zaiste : Miał podróż, kiedy mógł przybyć tak prędko. : Orkany nawet, wichry i topiele, : Spiczaste rafy i w mur zbite piaski, : Te przyczajone wrogi niewinnego : Tramu okrętów, jakby ulegając : Wpływom piękności, stłumiły złość w sobie : Dla przepuszczenia boskiej Desdemony. ; MONTANO : Któż ona? ; KASJO :::: Ta to, o której mówiłem, : Pani naszego pana, powierzona : Pieczy dzielnego Jaga, który nasze : Oczekiwania uprzedził o tydzień : Przybywszy teraz, panie chroń Otella! : Zbawczym swym tchnieniem wezdmij jego żagiel, : By mógł okrętem swym ten port ucieszyć, : Chyżo w objęciach Desdemony spocząć, : Wlać nowy zapał w nasz duch półprzygasły : I uszczęśliwić cały Cypr. O, patrzcie! Wchodzą z orszakiem Desdemona, Emilia, Jago i Rodrygo. : Klejnot okrętu na brzeg wysiadł. Cyprze, : Zegnij kolana przed nią. Cześć ci, pani! : Błogosławieństwo nieba niechaj będzie : Z tobą, za tobą, w krąg ciebie! ; DESDEMONA ::::::::: Dziękujęć, Waleczny Kasjo: wiesz co o mym mężu? ; KASJO : Jeszcze nie przybył i nic więcej nie wiem : Nad to, że zdrów jest i wkrótce tu będzie. ; DESDEMONA : Boję się tylko — czemuś się z nim rozstał? ; KASJO : Straszny spór morza ze sklepieniem niebios : Rozdzielił nasze statki. Słychać wystrzały. ::::::: Słyszysz, pani? : Zbliża się jakiś okręt. Głosy za sceną: „Żagiel! żagiel!” ; DRUGI OBYWATEL : Ogniem z dział wita naszą cytadelę, : Snadź i to nasi. ; KASJO ::::: Chciej pan pójść to sprawdzić. Wychodzi Drugi obywatel. : Mości chorąży, witaj! Witaj, pani! Całuje Emilię. : Niech ci ta moja śmiałość krwi nie psuje, : Kochany Jago, wiem ja, co wypada, : I stąd ten śmiały objaw uprzejmości. ; JAGO : Gdyby jej usta były dla waszmości : Podobnie szczodre jak jej język dla mnie, : Wnet byś był syty. ; DESDEMONA :::::: Biedna, słów jej braknie. ; JAGO : Ma niepośledni ich magazyn: nieraz : Doświadczam tego, kiedy bym chciał zasnąć. : W twej obecności, pani, naturalnie : Cofa się trochę z językiem za szaniec : I w myśli tylko gdera. ; EMILIA ::::::: Co też pleciesz! ; JAGO : Idź, idź; obrazki z was za progiem domu, : Dzwony w pokojach, dzikie koty w kuchni, : Święte, jeżeli same co zbroicie, : Diablice, gdy kto wam w czym nie dogodzi; : Komedyjantki koło gospodarstwa, : A gospodynie w łóżku. ; DESDEMONA ::::::: O bluźnierco! ; JAGO : Jeśli to kłamstwo – Turkiem mnie nazwiecie, : W dzień się bawicie, w nocy pracujecie. ; EMILIA : Pochwalnych ód mi nie pisz. ; JAGO :::::::: Nie chciej tego. ; DESDEMONA : Cóż byś napisał, gdybyś mnie miał chwalić? ; JAGO : O, nie wyzywaj mnie do tego, pani, : Bo Jago zero, jeżeli nie gani. ; DESDEMONA : Spróbuj. Czy poszedł kto do portu? ; JAGO :::::::::: Poszedł. DESDEMONA do siebie : Nie w smak mi żarty, chcę atoli pokryć : Stan mój wewnętrzny wesołym pozorem, : No, jakżebyś mnie pochwalił, Jagonie? ; JAGO : Myślęć ja nad tym, lecz pomysł w tej mierze : Tak się odczepia od mej mózgownicy : Jak muchy z lepu, wyrywa mózg z sobą, : Wszystko; wszelako muza ma pracuje : I w taki sposób wydaje swój poród: : Białam, piękna i sprytna, stąd dwie mam korzyści: : Piękność wróży mi szczęście, spryt takowe iści. ; DESDEMONA : A jeśli piękność jest czarna przy sprycie? ; JAGO : Jestli czarna i sprytna, daję w zakład szyję, : Że ktoś biały niebawem jej czarność pokryje. ; DESDEMONA : Coraz to gorzej. ; EMILIA :::::: A jeżeli która : Jest, dajmy na to, piękna, ale głupia? ; JAGO : Głupstwo pięknej kobiecie nie może zawadzić, : Bo przy piękności każda umie sobie radzić. ; DESDEMONA : Niesmaczne to, stare koncepta, zdolne rozśmieszyć karczemną kompanię. Cóż byś powiedział o kobiecie brzydkiej i głupiej zarazem? ; JAGO : Niech będzie jak gęś głupia i szpetna jak flądra, : Potrafi to, co każda i piękna, i mądra. ; DESDEMONA : Cóż za straszne nieuctwo! Najgorszą pochwaliłeś najlepiej. Jakaż ci pochwała pozostaje dla prawdziwie zacnej kobiety? Dla kobiety, której wszechstronna wartość zmusza złośliwość nawet do oddania jej sprawiedliwości? ; JAGO : Taka, co krasą nęci, a nie razi pychą, : Ma język nie dla kształtu, jednakże jest cichą; : Choć jej złota nie braknie, nie pstrzy się jak lala, : Mogłaby, przecież nigdy sobie nie pozwala; : Gdy ma powód do gniewu i do zemsty możność, : Zniesie urazę, odwet mając za bezbożność; : Której nigdy do głowy nie przyjdzie myśl taka, : Że lepszy jest mlecz śledzia niż ogon szczupaka; : Co powierzone sobie szanuje sekreta, : A sama nie ma żadnych: o, taka kobieta : Warta – jeżeli tylko jest gdzie takie dziwo... ; DESDEMONA : Czegóż warta? ; JAGO : Karmić bębny i cienkie butelkować piwo. ; DESDEMONA : Możnaż się zdobyć na bardziej kulawą, nieudolną konkluzję? Nie ucz się od niego, Emilio, choć jest twoim mężem. Cóż ty na to, mości Kasjo? Nie jestże to najbezbożniejszy, najbezwstydniejszy bajarz? ; KASJO : Rąbie krzyżową sztuką, łaskawa pani: więcej ma zalet jako żołnierz niżeli jako światowiec. JAGO do siebie : Bierze ją za rękę; tak, tak, szeptajcie do siebie: w takiej to wątłej tkance uwikłam tak wielką muchę jak Kasjo. Tak, tak, uśmiechaj się do niej, uśmiechaj; równaj nogi, tym dogodniej cię spętam przez tę dworność. O, tak, tak, przewybornie! Jeżeli ta uprzejmość wyzuje cię z twego namiestnikostwa, to lepiej ci było tak często nie całować swych, trzech palców, którymi z taką gracją odgrywasz rolę galanta. Brawo! Ślicznie całujesz: co za wytworna dworność! w rzeczy samej. Znowu palce do ust? Rad bym, żeby ci się zamieniły w lewatywy. Słychać trąbkę. : To wódz, znam jego trąbkę. ; KASJO :::::::: Tak, to on. ; DESDEMONA : Idźmy naprzeciw niego. ; KASJO ::::::: Oto idzie. Wchodzi Otello z orszakiem. ; OTELLO : O mój piękny żołnierzu! ; DESDEMONA ::::::: Mój Otello! ; OTELLO : Zdumienie moje, żem cię tu już zastał, : Równa się mojej radości. O drogi, : Zachwycający skarbie duszy mojej! : Gdyby po każdej burzy miała taka : Cisza nastawać, niech szaleją wichry, : Póki uśpionej śmierci nie przebudzą; : Niech się na góry fal pnie łódź wędrowna : Aż po sam Olimp i w głąb spada nazad : Aż po kraj piekieł! Gdyby trzeba było : Umrzeć natychmiast, skonanie w tej chwili : Błogosławieństwem by mi się wydało, : Bo rozkosz mojej duszy tak jest wielka, : Ze się obawiam, czy druga podobna : We mgle przyszłości jest mi zachowana. ; DESDEMONA : Niechże Bóg broni, aby nasza miłość : I nasze szczęście nie miało się, owszem, : Z liczbą dni zwiększać! ; OTELLO ::::::: Święte twe życzenie! : Nie mogę zmieścić mej radości w słowach; : Oby w harmonii serc naszych nie zaszła : Inna niezgodność jak obecnie. Całuje ją. JAGO do siebie :::::::: Brawo! : Jesteście teraz dobrze nastrojeni; : Ale ja wkrótce odkręcę te kołki, : Co dają taką dźwięczność waszym strunom. : Jakem uczciwy, rozstroję ten współdźwięk. ; OTELLO : Pójdźmy na zamek. Tak więc, przyjaciele, : Wojna skończona. Turcy potonęli. : Jakże się macie, moi dobrzy, moi : Starzy znajomi? Luba, znajdziesz w Cyprze : Dobre przyjęcie, bo mam na tej wyspie : Wielu życzliwych. O najukochańsza, : Nie kleją mi się wyrazy, majaczę : Ze zbytku szczęścia. Proszę cię, Jagonie, : Każ moje skrzynie poznosić z okrętu : I kapitana przyprowadź mi z sobą : Do cytadeli; dzielny to marynarz. : Jego zasługi o wielki szacunek : Słusznie wołają. Idźmy, Desdemono, : Jeszcze raz, bądź mi w Cyprze pozdrowiona! Otello i Desdemona wychodzą ze swym orszakiem. JAGO do swego sługi : Idź do portu i czekaj tam na mnie. do Rodryga : Zbliż no się, bracie: jeżeli masz odwagę – a mówią, że nawet tchórze, zakochani będąc, nabierają szlachetnych impulsów, których im odmówiła natura – jeżeli tak jest, to słuchaj, co ci powiem. Kasjo będzie miał tej nocy straż w zamku; przede wszystkim jednak muszę ci powiedzieć, że Desdemona jest w nim naprawdę zakochana. ; RODRYGO : W nim? To być nie może. ; JAGO : Przyłóż palec, ot tak, i zważ, co ci powiem. Przypominasz sobie, jak ona namiętnie pokochała zrazu tego Murzyna, za to tylko, że przed nią junaczył i prawił smalone duby. Możnaż przypuścić, że go stale kochać będzie za gadulstwo? Odwołuję się do twego rozsądku. Jej oczy potrzebują karmi, a cóż im za rozkosz patrzeć na diabła? Aby krew, po pewnym czasie pożycia ochłodzona, na nowo mogła zakipieć i namiętność, ukołysana, na nowo się rozbudzić, niezbędną jest ku temu kształtność postawy, stosowność wieku, gładkość oblicza i obejścia, czego wszystkiego Murzynowi braknie. Otóż w braku tego rodzaju dezyderiów subtelna jej czułość widzieć będzie zawód, zacznie czuć niesmak, ckliwość, a następnie odrazę do tego Murzyna; sama natura do tego ją przywiedzie i znagli do nowego wyboru. Przypuściwszy to, przyjacielu, a przypuszczenie to jest niezbite, bynajmniej nie nakręcone, któż stoi na wyższym szczeblu do tego szczęścia jak Kasjo? Zręczny to hultaj, nie posuwający skrupulatności dalej jak do nadania sobie uczciwego przyzwoitego pozoru, pod którym by tym lepiej mógł zaspokajać swoje sprośne, kryjome chuci? Nikt jak on, nikt jak on: przebiegły to, szczwany hultaj; wyżeł na gratki, którego oko umie bić fałszywą monetę sposobności, gdy prawdziwa się nie nastręcza: szatan wcielony. Przy tym hultaj ten jest młody i przystojny i posiada wszelkie warunki, za którymi pstre, puste głowy szaleją; hultaj to kompletny, z piekła rodem! i ona go już sobie upatrzyła. ; RODRYGO : Nie mogę temu uwierzyć; znam jej bogobojny sposób myślenia. ; JAGO : Ot wyjechał z bogobojnością jak na targ z łysą kobyłą. Toć przecie wino, które ona pije, jest z gron nie z czego; gdyby była bogobojna, nie zakochałaby się była w Murzynie. Bogobojna głupoto! Nie uważałźeś, jak mu dłoń muskała palcami? nie uważałżeś tego? ; RODRYGO : Uważałem; ale to tylko tak, z życzliwości. ; JAGO : Z lubieżności, tak to pewne, jak że mam pięć palców u ręki. Był to wstęp, nieznaczny prolog do dzieła bezwstydu i nierządu. Tak się do siebie zbliżyli ustami że się ich tchnienia objęły nawzajem. Obmierzłe myśli! nieprawdaż, Rodrygo? Skoro te porozumienia utorują sobie drogę, tuż za nimi pójdzie akcja główna i ostateczne rozwiązanie; tfy! Ale jest na to sposób; posłuchaj mojej rady, przyjacielu, nie na próżno sprowadziłem cię z Wenecji. Bądź tej nocy na warcie; moją rzeczą będzie naznaczyć ci posterunek; Kasjo nie zna cię; ja będę w pobliskości; staraj się jakim bądź sposobem w gniew go wprawić, bądź to mówiąc za głośno, bądź to szydząc z jego służbistości, bądź to innym jakim środkiem drażniącym, który czas i okoliczności za najstosowniejszy ci wskażą. ; RODRYGO : Dobrze. ; JAGO : On jest porywczy, pasjonat; zechce cię może laską uderzyć; połechcz no go tak, żeby to zrobił; będzie to dla mnie dostateczne do podburzenia Cypryjczyków, którzy się nie prędzej uspokoją, aż Kasjo od obowiązków oddalony zostanie. Wtedy będziesz miał uproszczoną drogę do celu środkami, jakimi będę mógł rozporządzać; i tym sposobem pozbędziemy się zawady, bez usunięcia której nie moglibyśmy się spodziewać powodzenia. ; RODRYGO : Zgoda, uczynię to, tylko mi nastręcz sposobność. ; JAGO : O to się nie troszcz; przyjdź tylko niebawem do cytadeli. Muszę pójść teraz na okręt po jego rzeczy, bądź zdrów. ; RODRYGO : Do widzenia. Wychodzi. ; JAGO : Że się w niej Kasjo kocha, temu wierzę; : Że ona kocha go, to wiarogodne. : Murzyn ma stały, szlachetny charakter : (Choć go nie cierpię, muszę mu to przyznać) : I, ani wątpić, będzie dobrym mężem : Dla Desdemony. Ja ją także kocham, : Nie samą tylko zmysłową miłością, : Jakkolwiek, prawdę mówiąc, niedalekim : Od tak wielkiego grzechu, głównie jednak : W widoku zemsty; podejrzenie bowiem, : Że się ten Murzyn wkradł do mej kwatery, : Jak witriolem pali mi wnętrzności. : Póty nie zdoła nic mnie zaspokoić, : Póki nie oddam mu wet za wet; gdyby : To zaś chybiło, opętam mu duszę : Taką zazdrością, że jej nie uleczy : Żadna rozwaga; do spełnienia czego, : Byle mi tylko nie skrewił ten mały : Wenecki szpiczak, którego podjudzam, : Pan Michał Kasjo za most mi posłuży. : Opiszę go jak węża przed Murzynem, : Bo się obawiam, aby i on także : Nie znalazł drogi do mojej szlafmycy; : Zyskam Murzyna serce, zaufanie : I wdzięczność za to, że go wykieruję : Na błazna; że go z pokoju i szczęścia : W szaleństwo strącę. Oto szkic tej matni, : Blady on jeszcze, czas go uwydatni. Wychodzi. Scena druga Ulica. Wchodzi Herold z proklamacją w ręku; za nim lud. ; HEROLD : Wolą jest Otella, dostojnego, walecznego generała naszego, ażeby z powodu świeżo nadeszłych wieści o zupełnym zniszczeniu floty tureckiej, całe miasto objawiło swą radość, bądź to przez taniec, bądź to przez fajerwerki, bądź przez inne jakiekolwiek zabawy i uciechy, odpowiednie upodobaniu każdego; tym bardziej że obok tak fortunnego wypadku generał święci dziś swoje zaślubiny. Generał pragnął, aby to ogłosić. Wszystkie kuchnie zamku są otwarte i wolno w nich każdemu weselić się i bankietować od tej, to jest piątej godziny, aż dopóki zegar nie wybije jedenastej. Niech nieba błogosławią wyspę Cypr i naszego dostojnego generała Otella! Wychodzą. Scena trzecia Przedsień w zamku. Wchodzą Otello, Desdemona, Kasjo i służba. ; OTELLO : Ścisłą tej nocy miej straż, mój Michale; : Trzeba nam samym mieć się na baczności, : Aby uciecha miary nie przebrała. ; KASJO : Jago otrzymał już rozkaz po temu; : Pomimo tego jednak osobiście : Oko mieć będę. ; OTELLO ::::: Jago jest sumienny. : Bądź zdrów, Michale; jutro jak najraniej : Pomnij przyjść do mnie. Pójdź, najukochańsza. : Kto targu dobił, może zyski ciągnąć; : Nam już się godzi korzyść tę osiągnąć. : Dobranoc. Wychodzi z Desdemoną i służbą. Wchodzi Jago. ; KASJO : Trzeba nam pójść na wartę, Jagonie. ; JAGO : Jeszcze nie teraz, namiestniku, dopiero dziesiąta. Generał pozbywa się nas tak wcześnie z miłości ku swojej Desdemonie i za złe mu tego wziąć nie można, jeszcze się nią nie nacieszył, a to kąsek godzien Jowisza. ; KASJO : Rzadka to kobieta, w rzeczy samej. ; JAGO : I ognista, na honor. ; KASJO : W istocie, dziwnie hoże i nadobne stworzenie. ; JAGO : Co to za oczy! Zdaje mi się, że jest w nich coś wyzywającego. ; KASJO : Coś podbijającego, a przy tym, zdaje mi się, nadzwyczaj skromnego. ; JAGO : A kiedy mówi, to tak, jak gdyby do serca szturm przypuszczała. ; KASJO : W istocie, doskonałość sama. ; JAGO : Daj im Boże szczęście w łożu! Pójdź, namiestniku, mam gąsiorek wina, a tam wpodle jest kilku cypryjskich zuchów, co by radzi szturchnąć w kubki za zdrowie czarnego Otella. ; KASJO : Tej nocy ani kropli, Jagonie. Mam słabą, nieszczęśliwą głowę do picia. Rad bym, żeby koleżeństwo wynalazło inny jaki obyczaj na objawienie serdeczności. ; JAGO : To walni chłopcy; tylko jeden kubek, ja za ciebie pić będę. ; KASJO : Wypiłem dziś wieczór tylko jeden kubek, i to dobrze wodą zobojętniony, a patrz, jaką tu rewolucję wywołał. Już to takie moje upośledzenie; nie mogę brawować z moją słabością. ; JAGO : Ejże! ejże! toć to noc na hulankę przeznaczona, a ci panowie tak bardzo sobie tego życzą. ; KASJO : Gdzież oni są? ; JAGO : U bramy wchodowej; gdybyś chciał ich tu zaprosić. ; KASJO : No, mniejsza zresztą, ale niechętnie to czynię. Wychodzi Kasjo. ; JAGO : Jeśli choć jeden kubek wlać weń zdołam : Do tego, co już dziś wieczorem wypił, : Tak się drażliwy stanie i zajadły : Jak mały piesek bonoński. Rodrygo, : Któremu miłość przewróciła głowę : Prawie na wywrót, wychylił już kilka : Porządnych miarek na cześć Desdemony : I jest na warcie. Uraczyłem przy tym : Tęgo przed chwilą trzech cypryjskich chwatów, : Hardych i ciętych, i dbałych o honor, : Prawdziwe jądro tutejszej młodzieży; : Ci są na straży także. Owoż tedy : Wśród tej drużyny dobrze podchmielonej : Przywiodę Kasja do czegoś takiego, : Co całą wyspę oburzy. Już idą. : Niech jeno plan mój nogi nie wywinie, : Z wiatrem i nurtem łódź moja popłynie. Wchodzi Kasjo, z nim Montano i dwóch innych Cypryjczyków. ; KASJO : Na honor, już mi się w głowie kręci. ; MONTANO : Cóż znowu? Od kilku kropel? Nie było nawet flaszki, jakem żołnierz. ; JAGO : Hej, wina! śpiewa ::: Uderzmy w puchary: buch! buch! ::: Uderzmy w puchary: buch! ::: Łyk rzeźwi człowieka, ::: A życie ucieka, ::: Więc dalej! niech pije, kto zuch! : Wina, chłopcy! Przynoszą wino. ; KASJO : Na honor, przednia śpiewka. ; JAGO : Nauczyłem się jej w Anglii, gdzie są zawołane majstry od kufla. Ani Duńczyk, ani Niemiec, ani nawet opasły Holender – hej, wina! – nie dotrzyma placu Anglikowi. ; KASJO : To więc Anglicy mają takie tęgie głowy? ; JAGO : Ba! kiedy Duńczyk legnie trupem, Niemiec pod ławę się stoczy z przepicia, a Holender odda to, co wypił, Anglik spokojnie każe sobie nalewać nowy puchar. ; KASJO : Za zdrowie naszego generała! ; MONTANO : Chętnie je przyjmuję, namiestniku, i godnie na nie odpowiem. ; JAGO : O kochana Anglio! śpiewa ::: Król Stefan nie był marnotrawca, ::: Z szaraku nosił szarawary; ::: Dał za nie tylko dwa talary ::: I jeszcze zdziercą nazwał krawca. ::: Pan to na wielkie był rozmiary, ::: A tyś niebogim jest chudziną; ::: Zbytkiem narody nawet giną, ::: Wdziej więc na siebie płaszcz swój stary. : Hola! jeszcze wina! ; KASJO : To jeszcze przedniejsza śpiewka niż tamta. ; JAGO : Chceszże, abym ją powtórzył? ; KASJO : Nie, nie; bo mi się zdaje niegodnym swego miejsca, kto coś takiego czyni. Tak, tak. Opatrzność jest nad wszystkimi, są dusze, co się doczekają zbawienia, i są dusze, co się nie doczekają zbawienia. ; JAGO : Masz słuszność, kochany namiestniku. ; KASJO : Co do mnie, bez obrazy generała i kogo bądź wyższej rangi spodziewam się doczekać zbawienia. ; JAGO : Tak samo i ja, mój namiestniku. ; KASJO : Za pozwoleniem, tylko nie wprzód ode mnie: namiestnik powinien być wprzód zbawionym niż chorąży. Ale dość tego: idźmy na służbę. Przebacz nam Panie nasze grzechy! Idźmy, panowie. Nie myślicie przecie, żem ja pijany! To mój chorąży, to moja lewa ręka, a to prawa, widzicie, żem nie pijany; mogę jeszcze dobrze stać i mówić dobrze. ; WSZYSCY : Zupełnie dobrze. ; KASJO : No, to bardzo dobrze; nie trzeba wam przeto myśleć żem pijany. Wychodzi. ; MONTANO : Idźmy, panowie; czas już na tarasie : Wartę rozstawić. ; JAGO :::::: Mieliście, panowie, : Próbkę naszego namiestnika, jest to : Wojownik, godzien przy Cezarze służyć : I rozkazywać, ale ma tę wadę, : Coście widzieli, ta zaś do istotnej : Jego wartości w takim jest stosunku : Jak dzień do nocy w czasie porównania: : Długość ich równa. Szkoda go prawdziwie. : Boję się, żeby Otella w nim ufność : Nie zamieszała spokojności Cypru, : Gdy go ta jego słabość w niewłaściwej : Porze napadnie. ; MONTANO :::::: Częstoż on tak bywa? ; JAGO : Co dzień przed pójściem spać; zdolny jest czuwać : Całe dwie doby, jeżeli go trunek : Nie ukołysze. ; MONTANO ::::: Nie byłożby dobrze : Uprzedzić o tym generała? Może : On o tym nie wie? Może jego dobroć : Dostrzega tylko cnót Kasja, a wady : Raczej przeocza? Azaliż tak nie jest? Wchodzi Rodrygo. ; JAGO : Rodrygo?! po cichu do niego : Czego chcesz? ruszajże za nim. Wychodzi Rodrygo. ; MONTANO : Szkoda, doprawdy, że zacny Otello : Tak ważne miejsce, bo drugiego siebie, : Nałogowemu zwierza pijanicy. : Miałby zasługę, kto by mu w tej mierze : Oczy otworzył. ; JAGO ::::: Nie zrobię ja tego, : Choćby mi cały Cypr dawano za to. : Szczerze miłuję Kasja i wolałbym : Uleczyć go z tej wady. Ale cicho! : Cóż to za hałas? Krzyki za sceną: „Na pomoc! na pomoc!” Rodrygo wbiega, Kasjo ściga go. ; KASJO Ha, psie! gałganie! ; MONTANO :::::: Co to, namiestniku? ; KASJO : A łajdak! uczyć mię mych obowiązków? : Zbiję na leśne jabłko tego szelmę. ; RODRYGO : Bić mnie! ; KASJO :::: Ujadasz jeszcze? Uderza Rodryga. ; MONTANO :::::::: Namiestniku, : Powściągnij swój gniew, proszę. Wstrzymuje go. ; KASJO ::::::::: Puść mię waćpan, : Jeżeli nie chcesz sam oberwać guza. ; MONTANO : Wstydź się, pijany jesteś. ; KASJO :::::::: Ja pijany? Biją się. ; JAGO : Panowie, dajcie pokój! Do Rodryga na stronie : Idź, krzycz: gwałtu! Wychodzi Rodrygo. : Mój namiestniku! przestańcie, panowie! : Panie Montano! Namiestniku! Hola! : Na pomoc! Także straż odbywać mamy? Dzwon bije na alarm. : Diavolo! któż to na alarm uderzył! : Całe się miasto poruszy. Dlaboga! : Stój, namiestniku! zhańbisz się na zawsze. Wchodzi Otello z orszakiem. ; OTELLO : Co się tu dzieje? ; MONTANO :::::: Krew się leje ze mnie. : Zranił mię. Musi umrzeć! ; OTELLO :::::::: Ach, stójcie, : Jeśli wam życie miłe! ; JAGO :::::: Namiestniku! : Panie Montano! Przestańcie, na Boga! : Zgodneż to z waszym stopniem, obowiązkiem? : Stójcie! generał mówi: dajcież pokój! ; OTELLO : Co się to znaczy? Jak przyszło do tego? : Czyśmy się w Turków przemienili? Mamyż : Czynić to, czego nawet bisurmanom : Ich Bóg zabrania? Przez wstyd chrześcijański : Połóżcie koniec tej pogańskiej walce. : Kto pierwszy w nowym przystępie wściekłości : Drgnie z miejsca, życiem odpowie mi za to. : Niech zaprzestaną tego bicia w dzwony! : Straszny ich odgłos rzuca próżną trwogę : Na miasto. Co się tu stało, panowie? : Poczciwy Jago, coś aż zbladł z zmartwienia, : Powiedz, kto powód dał do tego? W imię : Twej przychylności wzywam, cię, mów. ; JAGO ::::::::::: Nie wiem. : Przed chwilą jeszcze, przed pół, ćwierć minutą, : W najlepszej zgodzie z sobą, w zażyłości : Najpoufalszej, jako oblubieniec : Z oblubienicą w łoże zmierzający — : Wtem jakby jaki planeta ich urzekł, : Łap za oręże i dalej po sobie : Grzmotać zaczęli. Nie umiem powiedzieć, : Z czego powstała ta jałowa zwada. : Było mi raczej w jakiej chlubnej sprawie : Stracić tę nogę, co mię tu przywiodła. ; OTELLO : Jakeś mógł tak się zapomnieć, Michale? ; KASJO : Wybacz mi, wodzu, nie mogę rzec słowa. ; OTELLO : Zacny Montano, znany byłeś z taktu; : Wysoko cenił świat rozwagę twoją : W tak młodym wieku i twe imię brzmiało : Pochwalnie w ustach najświatlejszych sędziów. : Skądże ci przyszło kazić tak swą przeszłość : I klejnot sławy zamieniać na imię : Burdy nocnego? Odpowiedz mi na to. ; MONTANO : Zacny Otello, ciężko jestem ranny, : Nie mogę mówić; Jago, twój chorąży, : Powie ci wszystko, co wiem: nie wiem wszakże, : Abym cokolwiek zdrożnego powiedział : Albo uczynił, jeśli zachowanie : Własnego życia nie zwie się występkiem, : I grzechem nie jest bronić się, gdy napaść : Grozi całości naszej. ; OTELLO :::::: Już krew we mnie : Zaczyna górę brać nad cierpliwością : I gniew, ćmiąc jasny mój pogląd, nurtuje : Po moich żyłach. Gdy krok zrobię naprzód, : Gdy raz dłoń wzniosę — i najlepsi padną. : Mówcie więc, jak się wszczął ten bój ohydny? : Kto dał do niego powód? Na kimkolwiek : Ciąży stąd wina, tego się wyrzekam, : Choćby był nawet mym bliźnięcym bratem. : Jak to? W samejże twierdzy? Gdy lud jeszcze : Trwogą przejęty, skłonny do popłochu, : Wzniecać domowe kłótnie i rozterki, : W noc, w czasie służby, na głównym odwachu? : To niesłychane. — Jagonie, kto zaczął? ; MONTANO : Jeśli przez stronność, z koleżeńskich względów : Mniej albo więcej powiesz, niż jest prawdą, : Nie żołnierz z ciebie. ; JAGO :::::: Nie łechc mię z tej strony: : Wolałbym raczej mieć ucięty język : Niż świadczyć przeciw Michałowi Kasjo; : Pewnym atoli, że mu objaw prawdy : Nic nie zaszkodzi. Tak było, mój wodzu: : Jam tu rozmawiał z Montanem, aliści, : Krzycząc o pomoc, wbiega jakiś człowiek, : A za nim Kasjo z wydobytym mieczem, : Jakby w zamiarze pchnięcia go. Montano, : Chcąc go powstrzymać, postąpił ku niemu, : Ja zaś pobiegłem za tamtym, co krzyczał, : By swoim wrzaskiem (co się jednak stało) : Nie rozsiał trwogi. Ów ptak, chyży w nogach, : Umknął mi, spiesznie więc wróciłem nazad, : Tym bardziej żem już posłyszał szczęk broni, : A przy tym Kasja przeklinającego : Jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Gdym powrócił, : Po krótkiej chwili, znalazłem ich zwartych : W zaciętej walce, jaką wiedli właśnie, : Gdyś ich rozdzielił, wodzu. Oto wszystko, : Co w tym przedmiocie mam do powiedzenia. : Ludzie są ludźmi, panie; niejednemu : Trafi się zbłądzić i, aczkolwiek Kasjo : Skrzywdził poniekąd zacnego Montana : (Jak się to w gniewie zdarza człowiekowi : Względem tych nawet, co mu dobrze życzą), : Jednakże Kasjo musiał, mniemam, doznać : Ciężkiej zniewagi od tego, co uszedł, : Zniewagi, jakiej żaden prawy żołnierz : Nie zdoła z flegmą strawić. ; OTELLO :::::::: Wiem, Jagonie, : Że twa poczciwość stara się tę sprawę : Postawić w świetle mniej rażącym, aby : Kasja oszczędzić. Kasjo, sprzyjam tobie, : Ale przestajesz być mym namiestnikiem. Wchodzi Desdemona ze swym orszakiem. : Otóż i wdzięczny mój anioł się zbudził. do Kasja : Muszę dać z ciebie przykład. ; DESDEMONA :::::::: Co się stało? ; OTELLO : Wszystko już dobrze, luba, idź się połóż, : Ran twych, Montano, sam będę lekarzem. : Hej, służba! niech go do domu prowadzą. Wychodzi Montano wsparty na sługach. : Jagonie, obejdź miasto i uspokój : Tych, co się mogli zajściem tym przerazić. : Pójdź, Desdemono, tak to dla żołnierza : Nie ma stałego z wytchnieniem przymierza. Wychodzą wszyscy prócz Kasja i Jagona. ; JAGO : Jestżeś raniony, namiestniku? ; KASJO : Tak, że mi żaden chirurg nie pomoże. ; JAGO : Niechże Bóg broni, aby tak być miało! ; KASJO : Dobre imię! Dobre imię! Moje dobre imię! Utraciłem dobre imię; utraciłem nieśmiertelną cześć mojego jestestwa, a pozostała jest bydlęca. O Jagonie! Już po moim dobrym imieniu. ; JAGO : Na poczciwość, rozumiałem, żeś jaką cielesną ranę odebrał, nad tym by warto było utyskiwać prędzej niż nad dobrym imieniem. Dobre imię jest to rzecz nader wietrzna i zawodna; rzecz, którą się częstokroć niezasłużenie nabywa i niewinnie traci. Utraciłeś dobre imię o tyle chyba, o ile się sam mienisz stratnym w tej mierze. Kuraż, przyjacielu! Są przecie środki odzyskania względów generała, zły tylko jego humor dał ci dymisję; ukarał on cię przez politykę, a nie przez niechęć ku tobie, tak właśnie jak ktoś, co by nieszkodliwego psa smagał, aby groźnego lwa nastraszyć. Zakołataj jeno do niego znowu, a pewnie drzwi ci otworzy. ; KASJO : Wolałbym go prosić, żeby mnie całkiem odepchnął, jak żeby tak dobry dowódca takiego ladaco, takiego pijanicę, takiego wartogłowa cierpiał dłużej przy sobie oficerem. Spić się! Pleść duby! Zżymać się! Kląć! Junaczyć! Szermować gębą z własnym cieniem! O, ty niewidzialna potęgo wina! Jeżeli jeszcze nie wynaleziono godnej ciebie nazwy, bądź nazwana szatanem. ; JAGO : Co to był za człowiek, którego ścigałeś z mieczem w ręku? Co on ci zrobił? ; KASJO : Nie wiem. ; JAGO : Czy to być może? ; KASJO : Przypominam sobie masę rzeczy, ale żadnej dokładnie; wiem, że była jakaś kłótnia, ale zabij mnie, nie wiem o co. Że też ludzie mogą do ust przyjmować wroga, co ich okrada z rozumu! Uciechy, rozrywki, hulanki na to są tylko, aby nas obracały w bydlęta. ; JAGO : Wcale przytomnie mówisz teraz, jakżeś mógł tak prędko wytrzeźwieć? ; KASJO : Podobało się biesowi pijaństwa ustąpić z pola biesowi gniewu; jedno licho przerodziła się w drugie, aby mnie we własnych oczach zmierzić ze szczętem. ; JAGO : Ejże, ejże! za surowy z ciebie moralista. Ze względu na czas, miejsce i usposobienie tego kraju, z serca bym rad, żeby się to nie było stało; ponieważ jednak stało się i odstać się nie może, trzeba, żebyś to jakoś załatał dla własnego swego dobra. ; KASJO : Poproszę go, żeby mnie powrócił do posady, to mi powie, żem pijak. Choćbym miał tyle gąb co hydra, wszystkie by mi zatkał tą odpowiedzią. Dopiero co być człowiekiem rozsądnym i nagle zmienić się w głupca, a na koniec w bydlę! To okropne! Przeklęty każdy kubek nad miarę! Na dnie jego czart siedzi. ; JAGO : Ejże, ejże! dobre wino to dobra, niewinna istota, kiedy odpowiednio użyta; przestań mu złorzeczyć. Kochany namiestniku, nie wątpię, że o przychylności mej nie wątpisz? ; KASJO : Przekonany o niej jestem. Ja pijany! ; JAGO : Nie ma człowieka, przyjacielu, któremu by się raz w życiu nie zdarzyło upić. Posłuchaj mojej rady. Żona naszego generała jest teraz generałem; mogę się poniekąd tak wyrazić, bo on się całkiem pogrążył i zatopił w rozpatrywaniu, badaniu i studiowaniu jej talentów i wdzięków. Wywnętrz się jej otwarcie, natrzyj na nią, ona ci do odzyskania miejsca dopomoże. Ona jest tak łatwego, słodkiego, dobrotliwego charakteru, że za grzech sobie poczytuje w swej dobroci nie zrobić więcej nad to, o co jest proszoną. Błagaj ją, aby ten złamany członek pomiędzy tobą a jej mężem w łupki wsadziła, a stawiam mienie moje przeciw wszelkiemu zakładowi, że przyjaźń wasza wyjdzie z tego wyłomu silniejsza, niż była wprzódy. ; KASJO : Dobrze radzisz. ; JAGO : Z rzetelnej przychylności i najlepszego serca; za to ręczę. ; KASJO : Jak najmocniej temu wierzę; zaraz z rana prosić będę cnotliwej Desdemony, aby się za mną wstawiła. Zwątpię o mym losie, jeżeli mię ten krok zawiedzie. ; JAGO : Słusznie mówisz. Dobranoc, namiestniku, muszę pójść na patrol. ; KASJO : Dobranoc, poczciwy Jagonie. Wychodzi. ; JAGO : Niechże kto o mnie powie, żem niecnota, : Skoro ta moja rada tak jest dobra, : Przeświadczająco trafna, i w istocie : Do przebłagania Murzyna jedyna. : Jak łatwo czułe Desdemony serce : Da się do prośby lada jakiej skłonić, : Gdy cel jej prawy! Ona jest tak plenna : Jak dobroczynne żywioły, a dla niej : Cóż łatwiejszego jak skłonić Murzyna : Do czegokolwiek, chociażby do tego, : Żeby się wyrzekł chrztu i wszelkich innych : Rękojmi odkupienia? Jego serce : Tak jest miłością ku niej okiełznane, : Że się jej daje najpotulniej wodzić : Jak kapryśnemu bóstwu, które igra : Z ludzką słabością. Jestżem więc niecnotą, : Gdy prostą drogę Kasjowi wskazuję : Do jego dobra? Piekielna prawości! : Gdy czart chce kogo wwieść w grzech najczarniejszy, : Przybiera k’temu świątobliwy pozór; : Tak i ja teraz czynię: skoro bowiem : Ten dobroduszny półgłówek wymoże : Na Desdemonie poparcie swej sprawy : I ona wstawi się za nim usilnie : Do swego męża, ja w Murzyna ucho : Wleję zjadliwy ten poszept, że ona : Dla dogodzenia swej cielesnej żądzy : Chce go przywrócić nazad, i im bardziej : Starać się będzie dobrze mu uczynić, : Tym bardziej straci wiarę u Murzyna, : Takim sposobem zmienię w kał jej cnotę : I z jej dobroci zgubną sieć uplotę : Dla wszystkich trojga. Wchodzi Rodrygo. ::::::: No, cóż tam, Rodrygo? ; RODRYGO : Jestem tu, widzę, na łowach jak pies, który na polowaniu robi dużo hałasu, a nie jak pies do chwytania zwierzyny. Wydałem już prawie wszystkie pieniądze, dostałem tej nocy po skórze, i na tym się wszystko skończy podobno, że w nagrodę trudów nabędę doświadczenia i że bez grosza, z trochą tylko rozumu więcej, powrócę do Wenecji. ; JAGO : Jak biedny jest, kto nie ma cierpliwości. : Gojąż się rany zaraz czy stopniowo? : Wiesz, że działamy sprytem, nie czarami, : A spryt wybierać musi czas stosowny. : Czyż nam źle idzie zresztą? Kasjo zbił cię, : A ty z krztą bólu skasowałeś Kasja. : Wiele się rzeczy udaje pod słońcem, : Ten wszakże owoc dojrzewa najpierwej, : Co najpierw kwitnął, nie bądź więc gorączką. : Przebóg! już świta; wśród zabaw i zajęć : Czas leci. Oddal się, idź na kwaterę; : Bądź zdrów, niebawem usłyszysz coś więcej. : Idźże. Wychodzi Rodrygo. ::: Dwie rzeczy są do uczynienia: : Trzeba, ażeby moja pani żona : Za Kasjem rzekła słówko Desdemonie; : Już ja nakłonię ją do tego; sam zaś : Ściągnę Murzyna i znienacka wwiodę : Tam, gdzie pan Michał Kasjo jego żonę : Upraszać będzie. To droga do celu. : Nie stępże, zwłoko, ostrz tego fortelu. Wychodzi. Kategoria:Otello